kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Modernization
Introduction You can upgrade your ships by modernization, which can increase their firepower, armor, anti-air and/or torpedo attack, also, a good way to get rid of unwanted ships. 300px First pick the ship you want to upgrade, then choose 1 to 5 ships to "merge". You will lose them in the process, make sure you didn't pick the ones you want to keep. Note *'You will lose all modernization upgrades after remodel.' Don't let it discourage you from modernizing your girls though, unless they are close to remodel level. *'A consumed ship's equipment is wasted', You will not retain any equipment still equipped on the consumed ship. Remember to remove any valuable equipment the consumable ship might possibly have. Also stock equipment can be broken down for small amounts of material though most likely not worth the effort. *There is a maximum cap for upgrades, you can view the number at Ship Maximum Status. *Modernization can fail with +1 only, see the table below for details (0 will give you the penguin failure screen, all other results will display as the success message). *A formula to calculate the amount achieved in a successful modernization is: \text {Amount modernized} = \sum^\text{Input} + \left (\sum^\text{Input} + 1 \right )/5\right \text{, rounded down to the nearest whole number}Example on how to calculate amount gained upon a successful modernization. Modernizing with 5 Isuzu Kai, i.e. Input = 4x5 = 20; Therefore Amount modernized = 20 + (20+1)/5 =20+4.2 =24.2; which, when rounded down to the nearest whole number, gives 24. *A formula to calculate the amount achieved in a failed modernization is: \text {Amount modernized} = \left (13 \times \sum^\text{Input} \right)/22 - 0.1 \text{, rounded to the nearest whole number} Example on how to calculate amount gained upon a failed modernization. Modernizing with 5 Isuzu Kai, i.e. Input = 4x5 = 20; Therefore Amount modernized = (13x20)/22 - 0.1 =11.82-0.1 =11.72; which, when rounded to the nearest whole number, gives 12. Note: The table is not be used for Luck modernization. *The chance of success is 50% for each stat you're trying to boost with Modernization, i.e. you can attempt to Modernize for +15 firepower +15 armor, but end up with +15 firepower +8 armor as the result. *Values that are most efficient in the local cluster are bolded. Players should attempt to modernise at these values for maximum points per ship consumed. 'Efficiency%' here is the average number of points you get factoring the 50% chance for modernization success, relative to the number of points input. *For instance, if attempting to maximise anti-air efficiency, you can use 5 Isuzu-kais for +5 +5 +20 +10. More commonly for low-level admirals, combining an Isuzu-kai from map 1-5 with a Fusou from map 2-2 leads to +5 +1 +5 +5 which can be used as is, or supplemented with destroyers/submarines to add torpedo stat more efficiently, though torpedoes are rarely the limiting stat. *The calculations are modified as a ship reaches its statistic cap. When the cap is approached, success is taken as the max addable points, while failure is still the failure points. For instance, if there are 5 points remaining, using a 5-point input yields 5-3 or an average efficiency of 80%, which is significantly inferior to either the 4-input or 3-input. Evasion, LOS, ASW Those stats are unaffected by modernization and follow the following formula instead \text{value} = \text{floor} (( \text{value at lv99} - \text{starting value} ) \times \text{current level} / 99 + \text{starting value}) *Determined only by ship and its current level and remodel form (Base, Kai, Kai Ni, etc.). *value at lv99 and starting value are constants from API specific to the current remodel form, they are shown in ship infoboxes on ship pages as starting value (value at lv99). *After marriage this expression continues to grow as current level > 99. For example, Shimakaze Kai has less evasion than Yukikaze Kai before marriage (floor((99 - 67) * lv / 99 + 67) > floor((99 - 55) * lv / 99 + 55) when lv < 97) and more after (floor((99 - 67) * lv / 99 + 67) < floor((99 - 55) * lv / 99 + 55) when lv > 101). Luck Following the December 2013 update, Maruyu can be used as Modernization material for +1.2 luck (+1.6 luck if she is remodeled to Maruyu Kai), result will be rounded down after adding random number below 1. You can still increase a maxed-out ship's luck through modernization. Luck gained through modernization is retained upon remodeling. | |} Note: Although the indicator will display +6 luck for 5 Maruyu Kai before modernization, it is guaranteed to award +8 luck once carried out. Ships All ships will provide a fixed input for modernization. Destroyers Light Cruisers/Torpedo Cruisers/Training Cruisers Heavy Cruisers/Aviation Cruisers Battleships Light Carriers/Seaplane Tenders/Submarine Tenders/Amphibious Assault Ships Standard Carriers/Armored Carriers Submarines Misc Additional Explanation/Details See Also * Modernization value data on Wikiwiki * Modernization value data on @wiki * Ship list spreadsheet: an ODS spreadsheet to see quickly what ships you have, which ones you need and when you can remodel and modernize them. Category:Kanmusu Category:Modernization Category:Remodeling